Band-Aids
by SourRazzles
Summary: Nico, Reyna, and Will Brot3 one-shot. Basically, Nico's asleep and Reyna and Will cover his face in Frozen Band-Aids.


**A/N: Hey guys, it's SourRazzles back with another Nico, Reyna, and Will Brot3 story just because I love writing these. I know I haven't finished some of my other stories, but I've been really busy and haven't had a lot of time to write. But I hope to get more stuff out soon. Anyway, I wish you enjoy this story and leave a review. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Frozen, or the Band-Aid brand.**

"Hey Reyna, Nico's asleep." Will Solace said, walking into the doorway of Reyna's guest room at the Big House.

Reyna was unpacking her things, because she just arrived at Camp Half-Blood that morning.

Reyna raised her eyebrow. "So?"

Will held up a small box of Frozen bandages. "Wanna go cover his face in Band-Aids?"

At first, Reyna blinked. Then she said, "Okay."

They both left the Big House and started walking towards the cabins.

On their way, Reyna turned to Will. "Why are we doing this, exactly?"

"Because Nico keeps shadow traveling up behind me, and scaring the Hephaestus out of me. Gotta get him back somehow." Will explained.

Reyna shrugged. "Makes sense. But, why Frozen?"

"I got them for some of the younger campers. Ever since the end of the summer, we've been out of normal ones. And because there's barely anyone here over the fall and winter, I figured I'd might as well put them to use."

"Sticking them all over your friend?"

"Yup."

Together, they quietly opened the door to the Hades cabin and sneaked in. Nico laid in his bed, softly snoring. Reyna and Will weren't worried about him waking up, they both knew that Nico was a very deep sleeper.

They walked up to him and Will opened the Band-Aid box, then handed one to Reyna.

She took the paper off, then leaned down and placed the Band-Aid across the bridge of Nico's nose. The son of Hades didn't even stir.

Will took a Band-Aid, took the paper off, and put it across his forehead.

"How many of these do we have?" Reyna whispered.

"Twenty." Will answered.

The two continued to stick the bandages all over Nico di Angelo's forehead, cheeks, and chin. They kept using them, until finally, the small box was empty.

"What now?" Reyna asked.

"Now," Will said. "We wait until he wakes up. In the meantime, wanna go play a game of volleyball?"

"Yeah, sure." Reyna said.

They left the cabin and an oblivious son of Hades.

Ten minutes later, after an intense game of volleyball with the rest of the Apollo cabin, Reyna and Will saw Nico coming towards the volleyball court.

"Keep cool." Reyna whispered to Will before he walked up to them.

"Hey guys." Nico said. He didn't look angry, so they assumed he didn't know.

"Hey, Nico." Will said, biting his lip to keep himself from smiling.

Kayla and Austin, the other children of Apollo, started snickering when they saw Nico's face, but when Will and Reyna shot them warning looks, they stopped.

Nico yawned, making all the Band-Aids move on his face, but he still didn't notice.

"I'm starving. I think dinner is ready. Let's go." Nico turned around and made his way to the dining pavilion.

Will and Reyna stayed back a little so they could whisper to each other.

"How does he not realize they're there?" Reyna asked.

Will was giggling. "I don't know, but I want to see how long we can keep this up."

The three got to the dining pavilion and sat down at the Hades table. All the other campers kept looking over and staring at them.

"Hey di Angelo, got hit in the face or something?" Someone called.

"Uh, no." Nico called back.

He looked confused, and started to put his hand up to his face. Reyna and Will held their breath, but thankfully, he put his hand back down before he could touch the bandages, then Reyna and Will sighed in relief.

Nico glanced back and forth between his two friends. He was obviously suspicious of them, but he just shook his head and didn't say anything.

After dinner was the normal camp fire. Because in the fall there isn't a lot of people at Camp Half-Blood, it was small, but still fun.

But the whole time people were staring at Nico, even more than usual. Every time someone would look at him too long or attempted to say something to him, Will and Reyna would just just shake their heads at them. Nico continued to have the confused look, but he never actually touched his face. Whenever he'd put his hand even just the slightest bit, Reyna and Will would tense up.

After the fire, Nico, Reyna, and Will were walking back to the cabins.

"You guys want to come to my cabin for a bit before curfew?" Nico asked.

"Okay," Reyna and Will said.

They went into the Hades cabin and sat down.

"Just let me use the bathroom." Nico said walking into his bathroom.

Will and Reyna looked at each other wide eyed, because they both knew that the bathroom had a mirror.

It took five seconds for Nico to storm out yelling, "What in Tartarus did you two do to me?!"

Will gave him a cheeky smile. "We stuck Frozen Band-Aids on your face."

Nico turned to Reyna. "And you agreed to this?"

Reyna put her hands up defensively. "Will's idea. I just went along with it."

"Because…?"

"...It seemed like fun."

"Well, I hope you're proud of yourselves."

"We are." Will said.

Nico sighed. "This is what I get for making friends with a doctor." He grumbled, the pointed to his face. "Can you please get these off me?"

Reyna and Will got up and started peeling the Band-Aids off Nico's face. All that was left was that sticky residue that always gets left over when you peel off a bandage.

When they finished, Nico rubbed his face. "Alright. That feels better."

"Are you mad?" Reyna asked.

Nico just smiled. "Kind of, but I forgive you."

"Thanks." Will said.

"Actually, I was just talking to her." Nico said to Will. "I'm going to get back at you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really do need to use the bathroom." He turned around and shut the door.

Will turned to Reyna. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Yeah." Reyna said sympathetically.


End file.
